The power of Love
by Fox Keyblader Illusions Angel
Summary: (The ending to Harbored Feelings and Defending our Love) Julien and Clover have been through a lot in the past. They were there for each other and helped the kingdom. Knowing how powerful love can truly be. Now they are ready to start a new chapter in their lives. (Jover) Two One-Shots.
1. 1st

1st

 **Clover POV**

 **I don't own AHKJ or any of the characters. This the first part of the end. Something I couldn't get out my mind and decided to write it.**

The kingdom is safe and I am making sure of that. I have returned to my duties and glad that I have. Missing my duty as a bodyguard. I was trained to do that and love my job. Protecting King Julien and the kingdom as well. Which I have done countless time. Doing my duty even when it can cost me my life. I know my job and what I have to do to keep everyone safe. I know how it feels to give it all. So that Julien could live. Knowing I did my duty well. Which was suppose to protect the king and the kingdom.

Things changed and I fell in love with Julien. Working with him and keeping him from harm I started to form romantic feelings for him. I knew that I shouldn't let my feelings get in the way of my job. Believing it would do more harm than good. Letting my feelings cloud my judgment. Not wanting that to happen. I was jealous of twin who started to date and almost marrying Julien. He back out that marriage at the last second. Life when by normal until his uncle and my sister came back. Trying to take over the kingdom. I stopped that and sacrificed myself so Julien didn't have to. I lived and before I could go home I was taken by this Ring-Tailed lemur and I was taken to Karl. He held me and tried to brainwash me. It was his master plan that I would kill King Julien. I held on for weeks not wanting to be part of his plan. My love for Julien helped me out. Even my love for my sister who's life I saved. Until I realized he would just kill me. So I pretended to give in. He went with his plan and failed to do it. Dorothy told him why he failed. It was love that destroyed his plan. Even injured I managed to save Julien life. I died to save his life. In the end, I was brought back to him. He was willing to let me go for the good of the kingdom. We confessed our feelings to each other. Julien brought me home and we had our first kiss.

I slowly began to recover from what happened to me. Karl did a lot of damage to me and I had to recover from that. He did manage to maul me good and leaving scars on my body. For the first time in my life I felt broken. I felt so weak and helpless. Others began to whisper about me. Seeing the scars on me. It hurt me a lot. I was never along. Having Dorothy and we became good friends. Crimson changed for the better and was there for me. Julien was there for me and he helped me out. Just like I helped him out. Proving that he truly did love me. Not caring for the scars that I had. It made me feel better about myself. Even letting his parents go he wanted his parents to love him. Then his uncle attacked the kingdom with the help of lemurs. Most of the kingdom thought that my sister betrayed the kingdom. It was proven in the end it was Becca and Abner. Julien and I saved the kingdom. His uncle tried to weight me down. I decide not to let myself down and would no longer let others weight me down. Knowing the scars helped saved the kingdom. It proved how strong I was. It was our love that saved the kingdom.

It has been weeks and the kingdom has been a peace. Uncle is with his parents. They will make sure that he won't escape. His mother accepts me and saw how much we cared about each other. His parents do love him. They don't show it. Becca and Abner are still trapped on the island. Where his uncle held the kingdom for a bit. Knowing they will not be back anytime soon. None of the lemurs have returned either. Knowing some could return but haven't yet. The Fossa haven't attacked us since that time. I wonder why they haven't. It doesn't make sense to me. Finally, there is Karl he hasn't been back for weeks. I wonder when he's going to be back. Knowing he will be back.

Now I am looking forward to our wedding. After saving the kingdom Julien proposed to me and I said yes. With the help of Dorothy and Ted, we plan it out. Knowing it's going to be a great wedding. I can't wait for that day. Finally marrying someone I love. Never thought that would happen. Due to who I am and didn't let anyone in.

"If things worked out I would be married to him." Crimson said, "I wonder how that would have been."

"You would have broken his heart and moved on." I say "You know you would do that."

"Yes I would have and glad that you love him." Crimson said, "I never did."

Crimson knows she would do that. In the past, she has done that. Breaking up with a lot of guys and then moving on to the next one. Knowing she would have done that to Julien. Once she was finally over him. That is in the past and she has changed. She likes being part of the kingdom and having a place to call home. We have gotten close again and not going to break part again. Not letting a rivalry get between us.

 _It feels so nice to be back home. Being safe and sound so that I can recover from what happened to me. So much has happened and my mind still races. The memories are still fresh in my mind. How I died to save Julien. Dying isn't what I thought it was. Knowing it could happen doing my duty. I swore to protect the king and the kingdom no matter what happened. It feels like I was falling asleep and there was only some pain. I felt a peace for the first time in a long time. I came back and now living my life again. Looking at my paws and there are cuts on them. What would have happened? If I did killed Julien? What would have happened. Knowing I would feel so guilty of what I did. I couldn't live with myself if that happened._

 _Julien has been there for me. Spending time with me when I was in a coma. He never left my side unless he had his duties to do. We love each other and glad for that. Aqua told me it will take some time to recover. I have been through a lot. Both physically and mentally. I have lost weight and strength. Knowing I will get that back. I finally got my appetite back which I lost for a week. Never would I have thought I would be that hunger. Karl gave me to survive and nothing more than that. It's nice to finally eat again. Not having to worry about being hungry. Knowing I will have scars as well._

" _You should get to bed Clover." I whisper_

 _Julien already saw me and we had dinner together. We have been on dates after he done his duties. He wants me to recover so I can return to my duty. I find that so sweet. Knowing that he loves me. It's a nice feeling to having. Laying on my bed and stare at the ceiling. Despite being asleep I still feel insomniac. Aqua says that is normal. I lost a lot of sleep as well. Normally I can go without sleep for a few days. Becoming more paranoid when I don't. Yet I can't fall asleep since nightmares plague me. Making me feel so tired and weak. I don't like the feeling. Taking a deep breath and close my eyes. Beginning to relax and fall asleep moments later._

 _Seeing Julien in front of me. Seeing that he is scared and unable to run. Good, I don't have to chase after him. Of course, I could use a challenge. Julien will not give that to me. He will be an easy target to kill. I can do that without a sweat._

" _Clover please don't do this." Julien said, "You are my friend. You are my bodyguard."_

 _He's just trying to get to me. I won't let that happen. I work for Master Karl and no one else. I have no friends. No one cares about me. Not even my own sister. Who will be a target as well. I can't wait to take her out. My own twin blood on my paws. Like his blood will be on my in a few minutes. I head closer to him and see the look in his eyes. He is weak and I will kill him. Master Karl will be so happy with me._

" _I work for my master Karl." I say_

 _In that moment he tries to run from me. I grab him before he can run far. Holding him tight and pull him close. Making sure that he's unable to escape from me. I will kill him and return to my master. He looks over at me and I see something different. He's worried about me and I see a lot of caring. What is going on? No one cares about me._

" _No, you work for me. You are my friend and bodyguard. Making sure I stay safe when I put myself in danger." Julien said, "You protect the kingdom when you did your duty. Karl kidnapped you and held you for a week."_

 _He's lying to me for he's trying to get to me. Trying to make me weak so he can escape. I have no friends. I have no kingdom. Karl took me in and I became his commander. Making sure that Madagascar stays safe. King Julien is a threat to him. I will take care of him. He's spreading lies to my mind. Master Karl told me he will do that. I will not listen. Taking out a knife. I will kill him and return to my master. I will return to my home._

" _Your lying King Julien." I say coldly "I will kill you to protect my master, Karl."_

 _I let him go so I can finish my job. In a quick moment, I slice his neck open. Blood pours out of his wound and falls onto my paws. He lets out a weak gasp. Watching the life drain from him. I see a pained and sorry look in his eyes. He's barely standing his ground. He looks over at me and has a small smile. Knowing he's going to die_

" _I don't blame you Clo-Clo. This not your fault." Julien whispered, "I love you."_

 _What is he talking about. Who is this Clo-Clo? Why doesn't he blame me? How isn't it my fault? What is going on? Why did he say that he loves me? No one cares about me. No one loves me. My head hurts a lot. Watching him fall to the ground dead. Lifeless eyes stare at nothing in his own pool of blood. More pain comes to my head and memories come to me. Black spots form in my vision and I black out mores later._

 _I wake up and realize I am home. The last thing I remember is protecting the kingdom and falling off the cliff. Why can't I remember what happened. Knowing some time as has passed. My head hurts as well, I smell blood and lots of it. Seeing some blood on my paws. Maybe I am injured and I have to get help. I see that the blood doesn't come from me. Looking at the sight before me._

" _Julien!" I yell My heart beats fast and I let out a cry. I can tell that he is dead. His handsome eyes are lifeless and his neck has been sliced. I failed to protect him. I failed my duty as a bodyguard. I look at his body and memories come to me. Remembering what happened. No, I did worse than that. I was that killed him. "I killed you. I killed you. I am a murder."_

" _Clover," Crimson said kindly, "you are alright you are safe. I am right here for you. It's only a nightmare."_

 _I am breathing heavily and my body shakes. A firm but soft touch holds me close. Opening my eyes and see is Crimson. She has been here and has changed. I can see that she told me she saw my dead body. It hurt her a lot and realized what she had done. She thought she was to say she was sorry. I forgave her and we are finding our bond again. Liking that she's here right on. I do feel better._

" _It was so real. I killed him I killed Julien." I whisper "I could have killed you as well."_

 _It felt so real like I truly did kill him. Feeling proud of what I did. Until I realized what I have done. Realizing that I killed the one I was supposed to protect. I could never live with myself if that happened. Or if he died because I could protect him. That nightmare is still fresh in my mind. Tears fall down my face._

" _Oh, Clo-Clo I know you been hurt. He has hurt you. You will never do that." Crimson said, "You save both our lives."_

 _She wipes the tears from my face and smiles. Remembering when she had nightmares and I was there for her. Now she is here for me. Her words are true and I feel better and myself again. He has hurt me and I am still recovering. I would never hurt Julien. I would never take their lives and I did save them._

The nightmares have gone away now. Thanks, to Julien and his dream catcher. Of course, I play a part of it as well. The thoughts of me killing Julien is in the past. I have gotten over that fear. I'm glad to have my sister by my side again. She has been there for me and it feels nice. Whenever when I needed her. She was there for me. Knowing she will always be there for me. Like I will be there for here. Nothing is going to drive us apart again. Just like with Julien.

"Is everything alright Clo-Clo?" Crimson asked

"I was just lost in thought." I say "Nothing to worry about."

"That's good to hear." Crimson said, "Are you afraid of him."

I have thought about that and still think about it. That thought hasn't truly left my mind. He has done a lot to hurt me and did break me for awhile. I recovered from that and back to my normal self. Yet I can never forget what he did to me. Memories that will never fade away but will be in the back of my mind. I let out a sigh and look over at her.

"Yes, I am afraid of him." I say. I told her everything about Karl and what he has done. She can't believe what he has done to the kingdom. Not liking him one bit. After all, he has done. I am afraid of him. It makes sense that he does. "Yet I am not going to let my fear of him stop me"

"Of course, that is you, sis." Crimson said, "I shouldn't keep Julien waiting. I'm sure that he's waiting for you."

"Yes it is and I will be heading out." I say "I will see you later. I love you, sis."

"See you later and I love you as well." Crimson said

Getting up and give her a hug. Julien is waiting for me and I don't want to keep him waiting. I'll see Crimson tonight. Walking out my hut and head over to the plane. Knowing that Julien is waiting for me. It only takes a few minutes to get to the plane. Julien smiles when he sees me. He walks over to me and we kiss each other. Maurice is standing by and smiles at us. Knowing he is happy.

"It's nice to see you, Clover." Julien said, "My kingly duties are boring without you around."

"So you have been doing your kingly duties." I say

"It's not so bad now." Julien said, "I want what's best for the kingdom. Of course, I like to have some fun."

"He has been doing well and I have been helping him out." Maurice said, "He will always be himself."

"Of course, you do. It's nice to hear that." I say "Now let's do our duties."

Kissing Julien one more time. He has become a better king. He was already a great one who cared for the people of the kingdom. Now he's truly doing his duty. He will always like to have fun. That's who he is and I love him for that. Maurice is happy about that and doesn't have to push him anymore. Or do his duties himself.

We head out around the kingdom. Julien does his duties well. Maurice is there to help him out and I will protect him. He has some to do and it won't take all day. We will take some for ourselves. Just having some time together and have fun. The day goes by without any troubles. Only had to give someone a look who was giving us trouble, He has finished his duties and we can have some time to ourselves.

"You did well today Julien." Maurice said, "Have fun you two and see you later."

"Thanks, Mo-Mo and we will." Julien said, "See you later."

He gives him a quick hug. Before Maurice leaves and has some time for himself. Holding Julien paw and he kisses me again. Today we are going for a walk around the jungle. We do live in a wonderful place. We walk around and happy to together. Just waiting for our wedding. Knowing it's going to be a great one. Dorothy and Ted are helping us out.

"Soon we will be happily married to each other." Julien said, "I can wait for that."

"I can't wait either." I say "I want to be with for the rest of my life."

"Same for me." Julien said

We kiss each other again. Knowing we will be happily married to each other. Going to spend the rest of our lives together as well. Being there and helping each other out. No matter what happens we will not leave each other. Still holding has as we walk around the jungle. Having a good time spending some time alone.

"So you two do really love each other. That's so sweet to hear and see." Karl said, "I can see that you recovered well. I can't say that about how you look."

Seeing Karl in front of us and he has a smile on his face. Knowing he was spying on us and waiting for the right moment to come at us. We were wondering when he was coming back. Knowing that he would. Even when his plans fail. He always comes back and tries to stop Julien and the kingdom. Not letting that bother me. My heart skips faster when I see him. The memories flash in my mind.

"Shut up Karl." Julien said, "Go away before your regret it."

"You sound so threatening." Karl mocked, "I am done with this."

The memories of what he did to me flashes before me. Having trouble breathing and keeping calm. That's when I realize what he said. He done but not just leaving done. He going to finish this once and for all. Seeing the look in his eyes. He is done with everyone and wants to finish it. Knowing what he means when he says by done. He's going to kill everyone.

"As if Karl. We will stop you." I say "We will not let that happen."

I take a deep breath and remain calm. Pushing away those bad memories. Like I told my sister. I will not let my fear weight me down. No matter what he does we will stop him. If we don't innocents will die. I will not let that happen. Looking over at Julien and he understands. He won't that happen either.

"We will not let that happen." Julien said, "Your crazy Karl. You have lost it. I thought it only had to deal with me."

"Of course, it does and I am finished with you." Karl said coldly, "I want to finish you all."

He has lost it now. I see the crazy look in his eyes. Of course, we will not let that happen. I will do duty until the end. Not letting any harm to come to Julien or the kingdom. Taking another deep breath and I jump at him. Taking him by surprise. I know the reason why.

"No, we are finished with you." I say "I will protect Julien and the kingdom. I will not let fear weight me down."

I begin to do what I do best which to beat up bad guys. Making sure that the kingdom stays safe from harm. Not wanting anything to happen to Julien or the kingdom. Karl does stand a chance against me. Figuring that my fear would weight me down. Now he sees that won't happen. As I fight on I no longer have any fear of him. Taking him down easy and Julien helps me out. Looking down at him.

"We leave the kingdom alone Karl." Julien said, "Or you will regret it."

"Never and I will finish everything." Karl said, "I will rise to the top and take over Madagascar. You two will not stop me. Your kingdom does not stop me."

"Your plans always fail." I say "We will stop you."

"Not this time you won't." Karl said darkly. Seeing a dark look on his face. Not liking what he said. Standing by Julien and protect him. He does the same thing for me. We will protect each other. He lets out a laugh. He has his paws behind his back. "That will do nothing. I made sure that that."

Knowing we are in danger because of my tail. Yet I don't see any danger. We take a few steps back from him. He just smiles as if he has just won. We won't let that happen. Trying to find the danger and see nothing what is going on? Moments later I feel a sharp pain in my chest and feeling blood coming out of me. Falling to the ground and hold my side.

"Julien!" I say

If I failed to protect him I will not forgive myself. That means I failed to protect him and save who I love. Loving over at him and gasp. He has been hit as well. It can't be he had no weapon. How did he shot us both? Knowing he got me well. Losing blood and feeling so weak.

"I call them snipers. They can shoot from a distance. I locked them onto you and maybe sure you couldn't escape. But I was off a bit. No matter you will not stop me." Karl said, "Your kingdom is next."

"No, I will not let you harm my people." Julien said

He's less injured than me. I see the look in his eyes wanting to protect the kingdom. Watching him run over to Karl. I did teach him to fight and Karl will be taken by surprise. Watching him attack Karl and fight for his kingdom. I will not let him do that alone. Feeling so weak and hard to breathe. I will not give up. I will not give in. The kingdom will remain safe. Karl will be taken care of. Even if I have to make choice.

"I will not let you harm the kingdom anymore." I say

Julien is handling him well and I know he's in danger. Getting up from the ground a fighting through the pain. Slowly walking over to them and we will save the kingdom. Even when I have to make a hard choice. Karl throws Julien on the ground and see Julien in pain. Karl starts to run and I find the strength to stop him.

"You won't defeat me." Karl said, "I will kill you all."

"You are wrong about that." I say "Not if I kill you first."

Trying to sound threatening. I don't like that choice. I haven't killed anyone before. Yet this the only the kingdom will be safe. Karl will always come back until he gets what he wants. I will be forgiven for what I am about to do. He realizes that I am not lying about that. He tries to escape me but can't. Protecting the kingdom gives me strength. Taking a deep breath and snap his neck moments later. Karl becomes limp and I throw him off of me. He is finally gone and the kingdom will be safe.

"You had to do it. The kingdom is safe now." Julien said

"Yes it is and I had to." I say

He's sitting by a tree and is bleeding bad as well. I walk over to him and feel so weak. Whatever strength I had is gone. Find it hard to breath and I fall the ground. To weak and tried to move anymore. Julien finds the strength to pull me close. We are so close to the kingdom and they must have heard what happened. I know they will be to late. We are dying and there's no chance to save us. Once again there is little pain. Not knowing how much time we have. Laying my head on his shoulders and we hold paws.

"Always and forever I will love you Clover." Julien said

"Always and forever I will love you Julien." I say

This is our final moments and we will always be together. Only wishing that we didn't have to leave the kingdom. That I didn't have to leave Crimson. Julien is thinking the same thing. The kingdom will be upset by this. Knowing they will survive. Sometimes sacrifices have to be made so others can be safe. I feel that I am leaving this world and see the light. Only focusing on the good memories and my love for Julien. Closing my eyes for a final time and accept the light.

 **I had this idea for awhile and couldn't let it go. I saw Karl kill them and they died together. So I made it until a One-Shot. Something that could have happened. Everything was doing good for them so something bad happened to them. The next One-Shot is the true ending to my stories.**


	2. 2nd

2nd

 **Julien POV**

So much has changed in my life. It has truly has changed for the better. For awhile felt like it turned for the worst. After Clover did her duty to save the kingdom. She was taken by Karl and held for weeks. I had to get a new bodyguard. Her name was Avery. Then my parents came after their mangoes stopped coming to them. I figured that we could be a family. Just like I always wanted. They didn't want it no matter how hard I tried. Then Clover came back with Karl. Telling her to kill me. That was his master plan. That failed and Avery betrayed us. Clover told me to run and I did. Avery got to me and would have killed me. If she was given that chance. Clover protected me and gave her life to save mine. I thought I lost her for good. We confessed our love for each other. The Sky Gods brought her back.

We came home and things returned to normal. Clover was hurt bad and I wanted her to recover. So I did my kingly duties so she could. We started to date and have fun with each other. She started to recover from what happened to her. Both of us had issues after what happened and we were there for each other. Others whispered about her scars. The ones she gained for protecting the kingdom. As if they forgot about that. Only judged her for her looks. It did hurt her and seeing a different side a more delicate side of her. Feeling sad for her and knew she was hurting. Loving her more than her beauty. Unlike what happened with Karen. My girlfriend from lemur school. May she rest in peace. Even my own parents treated her badly. I decide to let them go and the kingdom is the family. I didn't need them. Then my uncle attacked the kingdom. Wanting it back once again. Getting help from Becca and Abner who betrayed the kingdom. Clover and I defeated them all and saved the kingdom. It was our love that saved the kingdom. Seeing that my parents do care and love me. Knowing that Clover is perfect for me. Taking Uncle King Julien with them and glad for that. He won't bother us anymore. I proposed to her and she said yes.

Soon we are going to marry each other and be together for the rest of our lives. Of course, I could have married her sister Crimson. We liked each other but didn't love each other. Breaking up with her did cause problems. That is in the past and she's part of the kingdom now. She proved her loyalty, unlike Becca and Abner. The kingdom has been at peace and nothing bad has been happening. We will throw the biggest wedding ever. The kingdom is going to have so much fun. Can't wait to marry Clover and be with her for the rest our lives. Knowing she feels the same way.

"I am so proud of you Julien." Maurice said, "You have changed for the better."

"Thank you, Mo-Mo." I say "I feel great and glad that I did."

I have changed for the better. Going through a lot of stuff and change because of that. Clover has changed as well. Our love for each other is strong and won't break away. No one going to drive us apart. Looking over at Maurice and smile. He has been there for and always will be there for me. He's a great friend and royal adviser. Seeing that there are tears in his eyes. He can be so emotional. Walking over to him and give him a hug.

"In a few minutes, you are going to be married to the love of your life." Maurice said, "You two will be happy for the rest of your lives."

"I know that and can't wait." I say

The wedding will happen in a few minutes. The kingdom has gathered around for this special moment. They are happy and excited for this. Something good to look forward to. That the Fossa haven't eaten us up. Like they did with Karen. It is strange they haven't attacked us in weeks. I wonder what the reason is. Not going to think about that right now. Going to focus on my wedding. We see Ted enter the room.

"Everything has been set up King Julien." Ted said, "Your wedding is ready."

"Thanks, Ted and we will be right there." I say "Thanks, for helping out again."

"Anytime King Julien." Ted said

Dorothy and Ted helped out plan our wedding. Just like last time only this time I wasn't so harsh. I can't believe how selfish I got. They forgave me and are happy to help out. This wedding is going to be great. We also saw a new side to them. Dorothy stood up to Karl. Other than just she was the first. Ted did the same thing. They have been here for us and helped out. It's nice to have them as friends. Knowing they are there for the kingdom. He heads out and Mo-Mo looks over at me.

"Let's head over to the wedding," Maurice said, "So you can marry the love of your life."

"It's going to be great." I say

It's a clear and warm day. There is are no clouds in the sky. Today is the perfect day for a wedding. The Sky Gods have blessed this wedding. I'm so happy that they did. They know Clover is the perfect mate for me. We walk over to the wedding. Seeing that it has been wonderfully set up. Dorothy and Ted did great. We will thank them later. I love it and Clover going to love it as well. The white chairs have been set up and everyone has gathered around. Having different colored flowers and making it colorful. It truly does look great. Dorothy and Ted did great work. Remembering the last time I was here. How close I was to marrying Crimson. Breaking it off because I love the people of the kingdom. This time I will be married.

"The did a wonderful job." Maurice said

"Yes they did and I love it." I say

Looking at the kingdom and see that they are happy. Seeing Horst and Aqua together. It's nice to see them together and Horst to be so happy. He no longer thinks about Mary Ann and is happy with Aqua. They are a perfect match. Looking over at Dorothy and Ted I smile at them. They know I am proud of their look. Seeing the look on their faces. Their love for each other has gotten stronger as time passes by. That's nice to see as well.

"Look here she comes."

Looking down and see Crimson and Clover. It's nice to see them close again and being sisters. What happened between them is in the past and they aren't going to let it happen again. Crimson is great and glad she is part of the kingdom. Looking over at Clover and smile she's beautiful. Looking great with her veil which has red flowers. Holding lovely white flowers in her paws. The kingdom lets out a cheer as they walk by. She looks over at me and smiles. In a few minutes, we will be married to each other. Masikura will be doing it once again.

"Today we are gathered around to celebrate the love between King Julien and Clover. They are ready to make the bonds of marriage. Ready to be with each other for the reason of their lives. To be there for each other and help each other out. Forever to love each other. Before the wedding moves on. Doesn't anyone have a say in this or forever hold your peace." Masikura said. No one speaks about that. Knowing they are happy for us. Ted is crying and he always cries at weddings. Masikura waits for a few more moments. "Do you King Julien take Clover as your life. To love and be there for her for the rest of your life?"

"I do." I say "For I will always love you and be there for you. Like you have been there for me. Making sure that I stay safe even when you had to make sacrifices to make sure I say safe. Same for the kingdom. I thought I lost you forever and didn't like that feeling. I can't live without you for you are my soulmate. For you have changed me for the better and I a glad for that. It was our love that saved the kingdom and each other. Love is powerful"

"Do you Clover take Julien. To love and be there for him for the rest of your life?"

"I do." Clover said. "I will always love and protect you. Now knowing you have my back as well. I'll always be by your side. I will always protect you and the kingdom. Even if I have to make that sacrifice. I can't live without you as well and you are my soulmate. You let me be me and love me for that. I am happy for that. I harbored my feelings for you. So I could do my job well. My love for you saved us and the kingdom as well. Love never dies."

We wanted to say our own vows and they were great. Looking over at Clover and smile. We loved each other vows and mean every word we said. She has been there for me and I have been there for her. We will always be there for each other. No matter what happens. We will always love each other as well. Nothing or no one is going to break us apart. We are going to be mated for the rest of our lives. The kingdom lets out a cheer and I hear happy crying. Knowing Ted well he will be crying. He always cris at weddings.

"The power of the Sky Gods. I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Masikura said

Seeing the smiles on Crimson and Mo-Mo. We do know the Sky Gods bless this wedding. They want us to be together they brought her back to me. Clover heads over to me and kiss her on the lips. The kingdom lets out a huge cheer.

"I'm happy for you sis. Julien is perfect for you." Crimson said, "Are you ready to throw the flowers?"

"Thank you, sis, and yes he is." Clover said, "Of course, I am ready."

She heads over to her sister and gives her a hug. Mo-Mo does the same thing. He knows that Clover is perfect for me. She is also perfect the kingdom as well. She will protect the kingdom from harm. As the tradition, the bride throws her flower. Whoever catches the flowers will be next. It's a nice tradition that we have. It's a nice tradition that we have. Taking the flower from her paws and throws it behind her. The kingdom lets out a cheer and I see who catches the flowers. It is Aqua who has a smile on her face.

Horst turns over to her and smiles. Kissing her on the lips moments later. The kingdom lets out a happy cheer. It's a wonderful sight to see. Knowing they will be happy for each other.

Taking Clover paw and we head over have this huge dance party. We are going to have a lot of fun. The kingdom is gathering around. Knowing this is going to be a special time and dance. Unlike with the others. We are going to have so much fun. Dorothy and Ted walk over to us and they have a smile on their faces.

"You two threw a great wedding." I say "It was beautiful and I loved it."

"Yes you two did and it was great." Clover said, "It was beautiful and I loved it as well."

Knowing everyone in the kingdom loved it as well. Seeing how they were congratulating them for a job done well. Even Hector liked the wedding a lot. He's more of the same but is glad that I am running the kingdom and Clover is by my side. He likes me and nothing more than that.

"Thank you, and we put a lot of hard work into the wedding." Ted said, "Looks like we can throw another soon."

He looks over at Horst and Aqua. Who are so happy right now. It would be a total surprise if they didn't marry. Knowing they are perfect for each other. The Sky Gods wanted them to met. For they are perfect for each other. That is why she found her way to the kingdom. Why Horst and Aqua meet one day and fell in love after. They are going marry soon and they will help plan the wedding.

"Thank you, as well. You are beautiful as well Clover." Dorothy said, "Don't you forget that."

She looks over at Clover and gives her a smile. Moments later she gives her a hug. It's nice to see that they became friends. Clover is beautiful and always will be. Everyone is beautiful or handsome in their own way. Looking over at Rob and I judged him for his looks. I have changed my ways. No long seeing him like I did once. He is happy for me. Knowing Clover is the right girl for me. I turn over to h er. I see her have a smile as well. No longing letting what others say about her weight her down. It's always nice hearing that. The break away a few moments later and they head off to join the others. The day party is going to start soon. Seeing Mo-Mo and Crimson stand on the high rock. When we gather as a kingdom and there is news to tell. We are gathering around and waiting to hear him speak.

"We all like this moment when a wedding happens. Knowing we are still around to celebrate the good times. Today was a special day. We are gathered here today to honor the love between King Julien and Clover. I am so happy for him and proud of Julien for finding his perfect mate. They will be happy together since we seen how stronger there love for each other is." Maurice said

Today is a special day and we will be happy with each other. We are perfect mates with each other. There are tears in his eyes but he doesn't cry. Having the hugest smile on his face. He meant every word he said. It was a wonderful short speech he threw. The kingdom lets out a cheer and we clap for him. He moves so Crimson can speak now. She has changed a lot and is glad to be part of the kingdom. I wonder what my life would have been if I did end up marrying her.

"Hello everyone it wasn't so long ago I could have been married to King Julien. Knowing me it wouldn't have lasted. In the end, I would have left him. It was who I was and would have moved on another man. I was angry at him leaving him at the altar and wanted him to pay. Never would have realized that I would hurt my own sister for my angry. Leading me to almost losing her forever. I am happy for her. She truly loves Julien while I do not. They will be happy together will be there for each other and the kingdom as well. They are perfect for each other and I am happy to witness that."

We cheer and clap for her as well. She threw a great speech as well. They wanted to do this and glad that they did. It was so wonderful to hear. Crimson also meant everyone word she said. That would have happened and Clover warned me about that. It wasn't my destiny to be with her. The Sky Gods know what my destiny is and it is with Clover. She has changed for the better. Knowing she will find someone to love.

"It was great Maurice and sis." Clover said, "We loved the speeches you threw."

"Thank you, two for the wonderful speeches. I loved them as well." I say "Now let's get this party started."

Seeing Mo-Mo and Crimson smile. He turns on the music and a slow song places. As the tradition, the groom and bride have the first day. Taking Clover paw and we head to the dance floor. Pulling her in close and we begin to dance with the music. She is the most wonderful dancer and has fun doing it. Seeing having a smile on her face. We dance in sync just like we were fighting in sync. Knowing we are going to have a long happy marriage. We truly love each other and nothing going to break us apart. For we are each other soulmate.

 **A happy ending to them after all they have been through a lot of pain and trials. Thank you, all for reading, reviewing, adding it to your favorites, and following Harbored Feeling and Defending our Love. Same for this story if that happens. I liked the stories I come up with and until next time.**


End file.
